


Cafe Shenanigans

by stealthmodeactivate



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Café, F/F, Fluff, Gay, M/M, NSFW, OH GOD THERES SMUT IN THIS ONE, Rooster Teeth - Freeform, Smut, achievement hunter - Freeform, hella gay yo, im sorry if its really bad, its the first smut ive written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthmodeactivate/pseuds/stealthmodeactivate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray may or may not have given Joel a hard on in a public place because he's a little fucking shit. It's definitely NSFW at the end but somehow I still managed to squeeze some fluff in.</p><p>Inspired by this prompt - http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/67581196502/<br/>Imagine your OTP is sitting with their friends with Person A sitting on Person B's lap. Person B ignores it until A starts grinding discreetly against B's privates. Person B later get their revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cafe Shenanigans

It was a cool, breezy fall evening in Austin, Texas. The air was chilly, a nice change from the usual sticky heat that usually inhabited Texas. The unfortunate (at least in Gus's opinion) trend of pumpkin _everything_ had started, bringing flocks of teenage girls to local Starbucks to purchase gallons upon gallons of Pumpkin Spice Lattes, making it officially autumn.

In a small cafe that was just a hole-in-the-wall with great coffee, there weren't any customers save from a single group of people laughing and joking. In one of the small red booths, there sat a party of 6 people.

Barbara sat on one side. She was a lovely woman with bright eyes and a heart full of love. Her long, golden hair was in soft curls cascading down her shoulders. The girl sitting next to her, Kara, was just as beautiful. She had short, blonde hair that was long enough to put in a small ponytail, which was how she was wearing it. Kara always had a cheery smile and peppy attitude. Their hands were interlocked under the table, not particularly hiding it, just not being blatantly obvious about it. Everyone knew they were dating, they had been for the short period of a few months.

Across the table, Gavin was sitting on Michael's lap. Michael was a freckled young man with curly auburn hair that went everywhere. His warm brown eyes were covered by glasses, which made his face seem kinder, although everyone knew him as being one of the angriest people they knew. Gavin, the boy on his lap, was a tall, tan man a year younger than Michael. He had sparkling green eyes and a dazzling smile and never seemed to sit still. The two had been dating for over a year now, and just about anyone who saw them would recognize them as a couple. They didn't mind the looks they got sometimes, they were used to it and frankly didn't give two shits about it.

Sitting next to them was the oddest couple. Joel, who was in his 40's with thin black scruff on his chin and upper lip and the craziest dark hair that couldn't be tamed, sat under Ray, a boy in his 20's, with equally as dark hair, but it was flatter to his head and didn't try to fly away. He had a thicker beard scruff, heavy eyebrows, and his soft chocolate eyes were framed by dark rimmed glasses. Joel had tired lines etched under his lighter brown eyes, but they lit up when he looked at Ray.

At first glance, they might not seem like a couple. The small things they did around each other were enough to raise suspicions, though. Like how Ray sat so casually on Joel's lap, acting in a way like it happened all the time. They were in fact dating, but kept it secret apart from their closest friends, like the people they were currently lounging in the booth with.

The couples were chatting about random things, new game consoles, movies they wanted to see, and funny things they saw on the internet. They were a normal group of friends (as well as coworkers) who hung out on weekends, went out for drinks, and shared laughs at work over coffee.

The conversation they were having switched to a topic that most all of them were involved in, in some way or another. This, of course, was brought up by Barbara mentioning some pun she had come up with herself to record as Yang for RWBY.

"So, I was thinking, since Blake is a kitty, I could say something along the lines of 'Blake, can I _tail_ you a secret? I'll whis _purr_ it in your ear so you _cat_ ch it.'"  
This of course, brought loud groans from everyone. She looked around at everyone. "It's that good, huh?" She smiled, feeling accomplished.

"That was _paw_ ful." Ray added, giggling at his own pun. Barbara laughed and gave him an enthusiastic high-five.

Kara continued their discussion about RWBY, talking about what they had planned, what she had most recently recorded, and when the episodes were coming out. Michael joined in, since he had gained a role in the anime as well. He was excited to be the newest character added to the script, a faunus named Sun. Gavin was hoping to be cast as a minor role, like his part in RvB as Private Jones.

Even Joel had a part, just a few lines as a cop with Burnie. They were playing as the Hardy Boys, though they weren't mentioned by name, the reference was obvious to anyone who had seen their short "Prank King".

Ray was the only one who had nothing to talk about in terms of RWBY. He wasn't really involved, and he felt a bit left out, even if he wasn't that skilled in voice acting.

He tried to stay with the conversation, but he couldn't keep up with what they were talking about and quickly grew uninterested.

He glanced at his friends, who were rapturously engaged in their conversation. Joel was occupied as well, leaning around Ray to get closer to table to keep up with them. This annoyed him slightly, didn't he see that he was bored?

Ray laced his fingers through Joel's, which were on the table. Joel glanced down and squeezed lightly, but raised his head again to give his opinion on the battle outfit they were choosing for the character Velvet Scarlentina.

Ray huffed quietly, now making it his goal to get his boyfriend's attention, seeing as the conversation didn't seem to be wavering any.

He nonchalantly took his hand back but kept Joel's hand in his. He started very subtly, lowering his head slightly and giving the top of Joel's hand a small kiss. Joel didn't even glance over.

Ray gave Joel's neck a little peck next. Just a quick swoop in and then pulling back, a shit-eating grin on his face. Joel was either too occupied or knew what Ray was up to and didn't react aside from a very quiet hum of pleasure. This definitely didn't satisfy Ray, and he frowned, put out by his boyfriend's obvious ignorance.

The final straw was when Ray planted a smooch on Joel's cheek and he just batted him away, murmmuring something about people being around and to save it for later. Ray let out a whine of indignation. He tried to reach Joel's lips, but Joel turned his head away and gave him a sideways glare.

Ray then pouted, crossing his arms and pulling the cranky baby routine, still to no avail. Joel didn't even notice. Ray figured that wouldn't work, anyway. He vaguely wondered how the conversation was so intruiging that the others either didn't notice or say anything about the exchanges.

Ray glanced at his watch, checking if it would be late enough to excuse himself or if that would be considered rude. But, the spite that Joel had given him took over his brain and nagged at the fact that he was still being ignored before he could think of a valid reason to leave.

If he could somehow get revenge on his boyfriend in front of his friends, he was sure he'd get punished later. This was probably why Ray decided to stay, he was sure being punished by Joel would be something he would enjoy.

Ray thought on this for a while, trying to come up with a good way to get Joel flustered. There wasn't much he could say that would get a good enough reaction from him, the juiciest details he could spare were just things about their sex life, and that wasn't good enough.

Showing physical affection by kissing him would just cause Joel would just bat him away. But, Ray thought as a devilish grin appeared on his face, Physical affection doesn't necessarily mean kissing.

With a sly glance over at Joel, who was now talking about his hope to become a professor in the script, Ray moved his ass around on Joel's lap, making sure it looked like he was just adjusting his position.

He almost let out a laugh at the tiny squeak that came from his boyfriend. No one else seemed to hear it, which didn't give Ray any satisfaction at all.

He shifted around again, this time slower and for a longer period of time. Joel gave a low moan, only loud enough for Ray's ears.

"Ray." He breathed out. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Ray didn't give him the pleasure of a response and just ground harder into his crotch. Joel quickly lifted a hand to his mouth to muffle the inhuman sound that came out of his mouth. Thankfully Barbara had just told another pun so the accompanying groans were still resonating around the table.

Ray frowned, he wasn't very pleased with his bad luck today. He could, although, feel Joel's hard on coming up through his jeans. This almost caused his own hard on, but he very determinedly thought about something else, something that wouldn't cause the bulge in his pants to pop up like a fucking sunrise.

"Raaaay--" Joel started to plead with his boyfriend.

Ray took his pent up frustrations with Joel and his shit luck out on Joel's still growing bulge, grinding on him more than before.

Joel's grunt was audible this time, but he quickly passed it off as a laugh, pretending to be amused by Gavin accidentally spilling his coffee on Michael's shirt.

"FUCKING SHIT. GAVIN CLEAN IT UP." Michael yelled, of course bringing another laugh from everyone but Ray, who was becoming increasingly more pissed with each failed try to embarrass Joel.

Gavin took a napkin from the table and wiped off Michael, still giggling. Joel took this opportunity to whisper to Ray.

"Stop. Fucking. Giving. Me. A fucking. Boner." He growled, making Ray shiver.

"Make me." Ray whispered back, grinning when Joel moaned softly, obviously way too turned on.

"Hey, Ray, you haven't said anything for a while. What would you think about getting a minor role, like with Joel's?" Kara interrupted them, still unaware of the little war going on between the two.

"Ah, well. I've never really done anything in the way of voice acting," as he spoke, he moved his ass around more, making Joel squirm and try to hide his discomfort.

"But you know, I wouldn't mind," he wiggled more, Joel's hard on very obvious now, although concealed by Ray's body and his own attempts to cover it.

"I mean, it would be fun to be part of something everyone else is involved in." He turned his head to give his boyfriend an evil grin.

"Right, sweetie?" He gave a particularly teasing twist that made Joel moan but he quickly turned it into a sound of agreement and nodded his head. Joel bit his lip and tightly clasped his hands in front of his mouth to try and control himself.

"Fuck." He whispered quietly, closing his eyes so it appeared like he was praying, although Joel was not a religious man.

Barbara and Kara gave each other a confused look, glancing at Joel.

"Are you alright?" Barbara asked, biting back a laugh as his head snapped up and he looked at her with slightly crazy eyes.

"Yeah, just, uh, you know, stomach pains." He closed his eyes again, nodding slightly, trying to pass it off as just indigestion by letting out a small groan to both emphasise his point and to release some of the pent up tension Ray was giving him.

Michael looked over at their situation and saw Ray, a devilish smile plastered on his face, and Joel, who was trying to keep a straight face, and realized their predicament straight away.

"Motherfucker." He said it semi-seriously, but he was grinning. Michael had been in Joel's spot at times and in Ray's as well. He knew what was going on. He knew the excitement on Ray's end and the frustration on Joel's.

Joel turned to Michael and gave him a death glare, warning him to not let anything slip or else bad things would happen.

He leaned back and chuckled at how confused Kara, Barbara, and Gavin were. Gavin had been in this situation before but apparently didn't put two and two together.

Joel stared at him still, an evil glint in his eye, not trusting himself to say any words. He looked up at Ray, giving him the angriest glare he could muster while under the pressure he was giving him.

Ray recognized this as his clue to go. He took a long glance at his watch and gasped dramatically.

"Holy shit, is that the time?! I have to go! Thanks for the coffee, babe." He kissed Joel's cheek and lept out of his seat as if hurrying to get to an appointment.

"See you Monday, guys!" He yelled over his shoulder as he dashed out the door.

Kara and Barbara sat there, unspeaking as they tried to comprehend what just happened. Gavin, more used to Ray's odd behavior than them shrugged off his confusion after a few seconds. Michael, of course, was still sitting there with his knowing smirk.

Joel, on the other hand, was mortified. There was no Ray on his lap to show his obvious boner.

"I- uh, I need to go?" He squeaked, making it sound like a question.

Michael, sensing Joel's severe discomfort and knowing the pain, dedcided to help his friend out.

"Hey, I'll see you to the door. I need to ask him something." He explained to Gavin, who looked at him oddly, but then nodded.

Michael shoved Gavin off his lap uncerimoniously so he could get out of the seat before Joel. Joel recognized what he was doing and jumped up when Michael was standing beside the booth in a position where Joel's hard on wouldn't be visible to the others. God, he was a good friend.

They walked to the door together, leaving everyone in a confused silence behind them. You could almost see the gears in their head turning as they tried figure out what had just happened.

As Michael and Joel stood by the door, Joel put his palm on the door and turned to Michael.

"You didn't really need to ask me anything, did you?" He said quietly.

"Nah. I know what that son of a bitch did. I wouldn't let this go, if I were you." He smiled darkly.

"Oh, I fucking won't." Joel said through clenched teeth.

Michael smiled as he turned to go away. "Good."

Joel put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "Thank you, Michael." He said seriously, looking him in the eyes.

"No problem. See you Monday!" He said cheerily, walking back to the booth.

Joel stalked out, but not before he heard a loud gasp of realization from Barbara. "Oh my god!" He glanced back, seeing her lean over to Kara to inform her on just had happened.

" _BARBARA!_ " Michael yelled, obviously trying to keep this secret.

Joel got out of there, walking as fast as he could to the car. He could hear a loud argument starting as the door closed slowly behind him. He was thankful that Michael was on his side, though.

\-----

Joel raced home, his hard on slowly fading, but the anger that Ray had given him when he had just outright left even stronger. He might have ran a couple of red lights, but he never got pulled over. Not that he would have cared, he could only focus on one thing right now.

By the time he pulled up the the apartment complex that he lived in with Ray, he was out of breath from anticipation even if his hard on had faded. He almost ran to their apartment on the first floor, but slowed himself to a forced speed-walk.

He shoved his hand into his jeans pocket, pulling out his wallet and keys. In his haste, he dropped the keys.

"FUCK!" He yelled, not caring if anyone could hear. He stooped down to pick them up and shoved the first one on the ring into the lock. Fortunately for the door, they key worked. Joel most likely would have broken it down if it hadn't.

He threw the door open and slammed it behind him, making his presence well-known to Ray.

"I'm home, honey." He said sarcastically, sounding like a tiger ready to pounce. He made his way to the bedroom where he knew Ray would be waiting. He turned the corner and saw Ray, huddled on the bed, obviously excited although seemingly frightened as well. Joel took note of this, and used it to his advantage.

"You filthy fucking animal." Joel stood over Ray, who's heart was racing and palms were sweaty.

"You are a piece of shit, do you know that?" Joel growled, all teasing aside. "You gave me the biggest fucking boner in a fucking public place in front of our goddamn friends, and then you just fucking left." He spat, legitimately pissed as fuck.

"I--" Ray squeaked, terrified of the way Joel looked, dark and looming over him.

"Why did you even fucking start grinding on me like that in the first place, you little whore?" Joel snarled. Ray gulped. He temporarily forgot how to speak and opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"Was it because you wanted attention? Did I not give you enough fucking attention? You could have waited until we got home, you slut."

"If I would have gotten a speeding ticket from driving home to punish your ass, you wouldn't even be walking tomorrow." Joel crawled across the bed on his hands and knees, his face still clouded with anger.

He glanced at Ray's obvious hard on and Ray whined, anxious, although still scared enough not to outright ask for Joel to touch him.

"Do you want me to touch your cock?" Joel teased, sliding closer to his boyfriend. "Do you want attention now, you fucking whore?"

Ray's tongue darted out to wet his lips before he let out a shaky "Y-yes."

Joel grabbed Ray's hair, making him gasp. "Yes what?" He said through clenched teeth.

"Y-yes, _please_ , sir."

Joel wrinkled his nose and bared his teeth at Ray. "Excellent."

Joel wasted no time in taking off Ray's clothing, which Ray had been discreetly been unbuttoning already. He threw his shirt and jeans on the floor, removing his boxers tantalizingly slowly.

Ray groaned, anxious for what was to come.

"Ah-ah-ah." Joel got off the bed and stood beside it. "You're the one who wanted to pleasure me, remember?" He took off his clothing as well, and looked down at his boyfriend.

"Suck."

Ray stared up at him, incredulous that he would do that to him and then leave him alone.

"Did you hear me?" Joel growled. "Fucking. Suck."

Ray scrambled up to the edge of the bed and sat in his knees, taking Joel's hardening cock in his hands. He glanced up at Joel through his lashes, who was glaring down at him, daring him to stop.

Ray took him into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head and sucking slowly.

Joel let out a guttural moan and twisted his fingers through Ray's hair.

Ray took this as a signal to suck harder and bobbed his head quickly. He knew Joel wouldn't last long, seeing as how he had been teased so much in the first place and had been turned on for quite a while.

"Fuuuuck, Ray." Joel groaned, gripping his hair tighter. Ray smiled up at him, glad he was causing him so much pleasure. He hummed quietly, enjoying the feeling of making Joel happy.

"Ah, fuck, I'm gonna cum." He gasped, his breath coming in short pants.

Ray kept sucking, taking his hands and stroking the length of his cock that his mouth wouldn't reach, having Joel coming in mouth in no time.

"RAY!" Joel shouted as he climaxed. "F-fuck." He breathed, his breath hoarse from his scream.

"Now me?" Ray asked sweetly, wiping a stray bit of cum from the corner of his mouth. From the way he was sitting and the flush of his cheeks, Ray almost looked innocent. Except that he was fucking naked as hell.

"Yeah, sure, baby. You were good." Joel climbed back in bed, wriggling into his spot in bed next to Ray. "But don't think I forgot about that shit at the cafe." Ray grinned anyway, he knew full well what he was getting into when he first had messed with Joel.

He leaned in to kiss his boyfriend, enjoying the taste of himself still dancing on Ray's lips.

Joel snaked his hand down Ray's stomach and to his cock, stroking lightly. Ray bucked into his touch, trying to get more friction.

Joel pumped harder, making Ray pant and whine for him even more.

Joel knew he wouldn't last long. He promptly popped his hand off Ray's dick and wiped it on the sheets. Ray's eyes flew open, crying out when he saw Joel get up.

"Joel!" He squeaked, holding his hands out and making grabby motions as if to pull him back into bed.

"You've been naughty." Joel purred, making his way to the bathroom.

"Bu-ut Joel! You said I was good!"

"You know why they call us the Hardy Boys?"

"W-what?" Ray spluttered, confused as shit.

"Because we're so hard on naughty little boys." Joel said, speaking with an odd accent.

"Joel?"

"Hard boys." He said again, squinting his eyes and wrinkling his nose like he did a lot, mostly in his acting skits.

"I-- what?"

Joel responded by simply just by continuing his walk to the bathroom, leaving a still turned on but very confused Ray on the bed.

"Wait! Can I--?"

"Go ahead. Like I said, you were a good little boy. Just not good enough." He smiled cruelly, glaring at Ray, remembering how fucking embarrassed he had been at the cafe.

He left Ray to jack himself off while he took a hot shower with the bathroom door locked so Ray couldn't sneak in.

When he finished his shower, he returned to the bedroom to find Ray passed out, curled up in a ball while cuddling Joel's pillow.

He had cleaned up the bed and himself and had changed into a pair of boxers that Joel liked most on him. He even turned out all of the lights besides Joel's bedside one.

Joel chuckled. He knew Ray was trying to get on his good side, even though he pretty much was already. Not getting finished off by Joel was his only punishment.

Taking his pillow may have been unintentional though, he looked as though been trying to search for some comfort to fall asleep to.

Joel put on some boxers and walked to his side of the bed to sit down next his boyfriend, shutting off the light as he did so. He gently took the pillow back to his side and laid his head down on it, taking care not to wake Ray.

He pulled Ray to him, hugging him to his body to cuddle him. He pulled the blanket up to their chins which caused Ray to snuggle closer, bringing a small smile to Joel's face.

He kissed the top of his head and murmured quietly, "I love you, Ray."

"I love you too, Joel." Ray whispered sleepily. He yawned and wrapped his arms around Joel's middle.

As Joel drifted off to sleep, he had only one thought.

_Today wasn't really such a bad day._

**Author's Note:**

> WOW this was my first smut fic I've ever written (fuck it was hard to write when I hid my face in my hands every 3 seconds) so I couldn't even bring myself to proof-read the ending. Dear god please tell me it's not that bad. Anyways, comment about shit you liked, kudos for shit you liked, or check my profile for more shit you may like!


End file.
